RelEAse
by oOOOmerlette
Summary: Une mémoire distordue. Des fragments éloignés, le narguant. Peu d'indices sur la disparition d'une certaine personne. Des amis peu compréhensifs. Une chose est sûre pour Riku : les règles du jeu ont changé. (Suite de "Sacred Distance". Non obligatoire de lire cet OS auparavant pour comprendre).


**Hellow !**

 **J'ai pas grand chose à dire à part enjoy ( _et putain d'ordi de merde qui est tombé en panne, et qui m'a obligé à retarder la publication ! ==")._  
**

 **Bien que ce soit la suite de "Sacred Distance", je ne pense pas que ce soit obligatoire de lire cet OS pour comprendre. Cela vous ajoutera juste plus de suspense peut-être xD.**

 **\- Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts et de Disney ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **\- Texte Beta-Lecturé (ça se dit ça ? xD) par Kaara1**

 **\- Une petite OST ? Je vous conseille Snowfield, provenant de l'animé Clannad.**

* * *

 _ **Prologue : Lost in Thoughts All Alone**_

Le bruit des vagues n'avait pas changé, depuis tout ce temps. Gentiment, elles ont toujours caressé la plage. Et elles sont toujours revenues chez elles, dans leur immense maison nommée Océan.

 _Il aurait été préférable que ce ne soit plus le cas._

Dans leurs sillages, elles laissaient parfois des petits souvenirs, comme des crustacés et des coquillages. Ces merveilleux fruits de la mer étaient bien utiles pour la confection de porte-bonheurs, ce qui faisait la joie de beaucoup de marins.

 _Le bonheur ? Quel bonheur ? Comme si de vulgaires coquilles pouvaient en apporter à qui que ce soit !_

Les palmiers balançaient paresseusement leurs palmes au grès de la brise iodée. De temps en temps, ils cédaient, comme un cadeau, une noix de coco mûre, réjouissant les enfants qui s'amusaient dans l'île paradisiaque.

 _En quoi cela est trépidant ? Ces choses n'ont qu'une fonction nutritive._

Les palmiers ne se contentaient pas d'offrir seulement des noix de coco. Il y avait aussi les fruits Paopu. Des fruits avec une belle légende, qui ravissaient de nombreux amoureux sur cette île, et ce, depuis des décennies.

 _Foutaises !_

« Ceux qui se partagent ce fruit, seront liés pour l'éternité. À jamais. », était-il écrit.

 _Comme si cela était vrai ! Ce n'est qu'un conte pour gamins décérébrés._

 _Cependant…_

 _Peut-être qu'au fond…_

 _Avec lui, ça aurait pu être plaisant._

L'astre solaire avait bientôt fini sa descente de l'horizon. Une élégante palette de couleurs chaudes colorait l'Océan, le continent à l'Est, ainsi que l'île et les occupants de ces bandes de terre.

 _Mais maintenant, cela n'a plus d'importance._

 _Ces désirs futiles et insatiables ne sont que des poids. Des fardeaux qui seront portés à jamais._

En effet.

Et cela parce que quelqu'un avait disparu. Quelqu'un d'important aux yeux de Riku.

 _Il_ avait disparu.

 _Pour toujours_.

Sans fracas. Sans bruits. Peut-être juste avec quelques perles ressemblant à des larmes comme indices. Et encore. Il n'y avait plus de traces. Comment aurait-il pu en avoir de toute manière.

 _Il_ avait disparu. _Pour toujours_.

C'était ce que sa conscience lui hurlait. Ou son cœur. Ou bien son corps. Ou encore les trois. Il ne savait plus. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il cherchait à comprendre. Ni à définir. Ni à chérir.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il souffrait de cette absence.

Énormément.

C'était ridicule. Ou légitime, normal. Ou bien tout ça.

Il savait aussi qu'il se torturait en retournant sur les lieux emplis de mémoire de cette _personne_. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en empêcher. Il était un peu masochiste sur les bords. Cependant, on ne pouvait pas vraiment lui jeter la première pierre. Après tout, n'importe qui aurait pu réagir de cette manière.

S'il fut un temps où il était un peu plus optimiste, maintenant, l'espoir qu'il portait, il n'en restait que des fragments. Fut un temps où il croyait sincèrement pouvoir retrouver celui qui s'était perdu, mais là, le semblant de pessimisme qui habitait auparavant dans son cœur avait atteint son paroxysme.

D'où venait ce terrible sentiment, qui oppressait continuellement sa poitrine ? Pourquoi cela l'affectait autant ? Pourquoi ces ridicules pensés l'obsédaient en permanence ?

 _Ridicule._

Il connaissait la réponse. Ou du moins, en partie. Mais il était trop lâche pour se l'avouer à haute voix.

De toute façon, il avait toujours été lâche. Ce n'était pas une première.

Fuir son île et ses habitants.

Fuir la lumière pour obtenir un super-pouvoir dans l'espoir futile de sauver Kairi. Et fuir encore… _Attendez, fuir qui ?_

Quelle personne fuyait-il ? Il était sûr de la détester, voir même de la haïr. Alors que c'était un ami. Ou une amie ? Son ou sa meilleur(e) ami(e), non ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, consumé par la jalousie, et aveuglé par la rage, Riku s'était laissé manipuler par les Ténèbres.

Et puis, révélation : « _Les Ténèbres, c'est le mal »_. Il devait les rejeter. À tout prix, pour sauver le semblant de lien qu'il restait entre lui et ses deux meilleurs amis.

Alors il avait entrepris ce qu'il savait faire le mieux : fuir. Fuir ses responsabilités et rester derrière la porte des Ténèbres. À ce qu'il paraissait, le monde était sauvé. Du moins, il le croyait.

Et toujours, et encore : fuir. Les Ténèbres cette fois-ci. Et peut-être même plus par peur, que par sens du devoir.

À terme, il ne restait plus rien dans son cœur.

Un cœur si vide, si gris.

Même ses souvenirs gravés dans son esprit étaient rares, et beaucoup semblaient être incomplets.

Il avait fait le vide en lui-même et autour de lui.

Il avait oublié le bruit des vagues de l'océan, l'odeur iodée de la mer, la légère brûlure du Soleil sur ses bras découverts, les rires de ses amis, et du reste de l'île.

Il s'était détourné de l'idée d'un bonheur si simple et si tranquille.

Il avait rêvé d'aventures emplies de péripéties les plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres. Et non de cette fable grotesque. Il ne voulait pas que les choses se déroulent aussi mal.

Il s'était peut-être amélioré depuis le temps. Il avait réussi à accepter les Ténèbres en gardant à peu près son intégrité mentale. Il avait réussi à guider vaguement … _cette personne_ et ses amis sur les traces de l'infâme Organisation XIII.

 _Tout en restant lâche. Quel exploit._

Il suivait les événements de loin. Il ne voulait pas affronter _son_ regard, ni celui de Kairi. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne l'aurait pas supporté.

 _Des yeux bleus limpides. C'était bien ça, non ?_

Méprisable qu'il était !

Malgré ses efforts, il restera celui qu'il était : un ignoble lâche, incapable de sauver les personnes qui lui sont chères.

Incapable de sauver Kairi.

Incapable de sauver l' _autre_. _C'était bien un garçon, non ? Un merveilleux garçon, avec un cœur immense, non ?_

Certes, il avait réussi parfois avec brio de venir à la rescousse de ces deux protagonistes, mais…au final… tout cela n'avait servi à rien.

Puisque le _Ciel_ avait disparu.

Cette personne. Cet individu. Ce sourire. Il n'en restait nulle trace, que ce soit sur la Terre, dans l'Eau ou dans le Vent. Ni même dans les cœurs.

L'Univers entier l'avait oublié.

Riku ne comprenait pas. Il ne voyait pas. Il était perdu.

Son cœur était si vide. Si sombre et si flou.

Il apparaissait comme fou, aux yeux de ses amis. Il se souvenait de quelque chose que lui seul gardait encore vaguement en mémoire. Et encore. Tous les éléments qui composaient sa mémoire semblaient si lointains. À un tel point qu'il se demandait dans des moments de faiblesse s'il n'avait tout simplement pas rêvé, et imaginé tout cela. S'il se faisait du mal pour rien.

Il se rendait peut-être malade pour des événements qui n'avaient jamais eu lieu.

 _Quand est-ce que cela avait-il démarré ?_

 _Quand cela prendra-t-il fin ?_

Pire encore. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il conserverait longtemps son statut de Maître de la Keyblade avec son comportement défaitiste. Il accomplissait les missions de Yen Sid sans enthousiasme. Sans passion, ni professionnalisme. Il les bâclait, tout simplement.

Même Kairi, qui débutait sur ce chemin, arrivait à de bien meilleurs résultats que lui !

Il n'en était pas jaloux. C'était même normal, en l'état actuel des choses. La jeune fille n'était pas aussi torturée que lui.

Là, assis sur son palmier penché en face de l'Océan de la Destiny Island, il était en « vacances ». Officiellement. Mais officieusement…

Il pencherait plutôt pour une mise à l'écart. Cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Ni ne l'attristait grandement. Enfin, si, un petit peu. Le moment où l'on comprend que nos amis proches ne nous accordent plus leur confiance, n'est jamais agréable. Mais contrairement à son attente, cela ne fut pas si pénible à supporter.

Il s'était fait une raison après tout. Il ne pouvait pas continuer la lutte. Pas dans cet état léthargique. Pas si son esprit continuait à vagabonder entre sa mémoire et sensations distordues, ainsi que ses sombres pensées. C'était suicidaire et sans intérêt.

Tant qu'il n'avait pas la volonté d'arrêter ce cirque, rien ne se décanterait. Et le pire, c'est qu'il le savait pertinemment. Mais il continuait sur ce chemin d'autodestruction. Parce qu'il fallait bien avancer quelque part. Parce qu'il ne savait pas dans quelle autre direction il aurait pu aller.

Pas avec cette mémoire qui le narguait. Il pourrait presque l'entendre susurrer à son oreille :

 _« Le supplice de Tantale, c'est génial. »_

Elle lui faisait miroiter les fragments d'un passé qu'il ne serait jamais en mesure d'atteindre. Il ne pourra jamais atteindre la Vérité.

Et même si jamais il réussissait à rassembler tous les morceaux, il resterait toujours des fissures qui se refléteraient dans ses yeux, et qui lui feront douter la véracité d'un tel Passé.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était planté là, sur ce palmier. Il ne faisait rien d'autre, à part regarder l'horizon. Chose qu'il avait déjà l'habitude de faire. Cela ne changeait pas grand-chose.

Il attendait comme un benêt, seul, sans espérer quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire. Dans ce monde, c'était déjà les grandes vacances, et par conséquent, Riku n'avait aucune obligation scolaire.

Il ne s'en plaignait pas. Non pas parce qu'il était une buse à l'école, il faisait même parti des premiers, cependant, l'idée d'être en contact avec d'autres humains l'horripilait particulièrement. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il ne souhaitait pas tellement converser de choses plus ou moins intéressantes et stériles avec des personnes qu'il connaissait à peine.

Kairi l'avait prévenu qu'elle devrait rentrer bientôt. La présence calme de la jeune fille était l'une des seules qu'il tolérait dans son périmètre. Elle respectait son silence, et se contentait de rester à côté de lui, avec une main rassurante posée sur son épaule.

Sa sollicitude devait être due à son statut de Princesse de Cœur. Comme les autres, sa Lumière était comme phare guidant les voyageurs perdus dans les Ténèbres.

Si elle n'était pas là, auprès de lui, Riku savait que cela ferait longtemps qu'il se serait égaré. D'une certaine manière, Kairi était un des fragments de Lumière qui composaient sa vie. Une part importante même.

Seulement voilà. Elle n'était qu'un fragment. Il en manquait tant d'autres… Et il y en avait un, qui lui manquait par-dessus tous les autres.

 _Ce garçon…_

C'était infernal, que ce soit dans la réalité ou dans ses pensées, il tournait en rond, comme un poisson rouge dans son bocal. Tout gravitait autour de _ce garçon_ , et à chaque fois, c'était comme si un immense creux se formait dans sa poitrine.

Insupportable.

Il pouvait presque imaginer un Sans-Cœur grimper sur son torse, et creuser avec assiduité en direction de son cœur grâce à une cuillère pour glace. Oui, même lui, Riku, pouvait inventer des trucs tordus.

Ah… Si seulement quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire pourrait arriver. Rien qu'une fois. Quelque chose qui lui permettrait de changer de disque. De libérer sa tête de ses démons. Rien que quelques secondes. Ce serait suffisant.

 _Menteur._

 _Ce ne serait pas suffisant._

Il en voudrait tellement plus. Quelques minutes ne seraient que de maigres consolations. Quelques jours ou quelques semaines, pareil. Même refrain.

Une année ? N'importe quoi. Avec toutes ces galères, ne méritait-il pas plus qu'une simple année de repos ?

 _Non, peut-être pas._

Après tout, tous ces problèmes, il en était le fautif. Certes, il n'était pas le seul responsable. C'était Xéhanort, le cerveau derrière tout ça. Derrière cette mascarade sans fin.

Cependant, s'il n'avait pas cédé aux chuchotements des Ténèbres, il n'aurait jamais ouvert la porte de son monde en ce jour fatidique. Et les Îles du Destin n'auraient pas été détruites. Kairi n'aurait pas perdu son cœur. Elle n'aurait pas subi la destruction de sa maison et de son monde une deuxième fois.

Et il ne se serait jamais disputé avec ce _fameux meilleur ami fantôme_.

Et _il_ n'aurait jamais eu comme devoir, de protéger l'Univers entier.

Et _il_ n'aurait jamais disparu.

Si jamais _il_ avait bel et bien existé.

* * *

 **Merci beaucoup pour votre attention, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review. Votre avis compte ! ^^**


End file.
